Will Graham (character)
Will Graham is a fictional character of Thomas Harris' 1981 novel Red Dragon. Other than passing mentions in Harris' sequel The Silence of the Lambs, he does not appear in any other book of the Lecter series. In the film adaptations Manhunter and Red Dragon, he is portrayed by William Petersen and Edward Norton, respectively. In the television series Hannibal, he is portrayed by Hugh Dancy. Character overview Graham is an FBI profiler responsible for the capture of serial killer Hannibal Lecter, and who is later assigned to capture serial killer Francis Dolarhyde. In both the text and film adaptations, Graham has the ability to empathize with psychopaths, an ability he finds extremely disturbing. He also has a photographic memory rivaling Lecter's. Back story Red Dragon establishes Graham's backstory. He grew up poor in Louisiana, eventually moving to New Orleans, where he became a homicide detective. He leaves New Orleans to attend graduate school in forensic science at George Washington University. After attaining his degree, Graham goes to work for the FBI's crime lab. Following exceptional work both in the crime lab and in the field, Graham is given a post as teacher at the FBI Academy. During his career in the FBI, Graham is given the title of 'Special Investigator' while he is in the field. His first major case involves a serial killer called the Minnesota Shrike, who had been murdering college coeds for eight months. In the 1970s, he catches the killer, Garrett Jacob Hobbs, at the suspect's home, in the process of trying to murder his own family. Graham finds Hobbs' wife on the apartment landing, bleeding from multiple stab wounds, who clutches at Graham before dying. Graham breaks down the door and shoots Hobbs to death as Hobbs is repeatedly stabbing his own daughter in the neck. Hobbs' daughter survives and eventually goes on with her life following intensive psychotherapy. Graham is profoundly disturbed by the incident and is referred to the psychiatric ward of Bethesda Naval Hospital. After a month in the hospital, he returns to the FBI. In 1975, he tracks down another serial killer known as the Chesapeake Ripper, who removes his victims' organs. He notices that a victim with multiple stab wounds has a healed stab wound; according to his medical records, the victim received the wound in a hunting accident five years previous. He tracks down the doctor who treated the victim in the emergency room, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, now a renowned psychiatrist, to see if he remembers any suspicious circumstances surrounding the patient. During their first meeting, Lecter claims not to remember very much. Graham returns to see Lecter in his office, and within minutes realizes that Lecter is the killer he seeks. Graham goes to Lecter's outer office and makes a phone call to the FBI's Baltimore Field Office. Lecter, who has removed his shoes, sneaks up on Graham and slashes his abdomen with a linoleum knife, nearly disemboweling him. FBI agents and Maryland State Troopers arrive and arrest Lecter, and Graham spends months recovering in a hospital. It was only after a while in the hospital that he realized what had tipped him off — the antique medical diagram Wound Man, whose wounds match exactly those of the Ripper's victim. Graham's capture of Lecter makes him a celebrity, and he is revered as a legend at the FBI. A tabloid reporter, Freddy Lounds, sneaks into the hospital where Graham is recuperating, photographs Graham's wounds, and humiliates him in the National Tattler. Graham retires after his recovery. Appearances Novel In 1978, Graham is living with his wife Molly, whom he met a year after the incident with Lecter, and her son Willy in Sugarloaf Key, Florida. His former boss, Jack Crawford, persuades him to come out of retirement and help the FBI catch a killer nicknamed The Tooth Fairy, who had killed two families on a lunar cycle, the first in Birmingham and the second in Atlanta. After studying the crime scenes, Graham consults Lecter, now institutionalized in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, on the case. Lecter only taunts him, however, and later sends Graham's address to the killer, Francis Dolarhyde, in code, threatening the safety of his wife and stepson. The family are moved first to a cottage owned by Crawford's brother, but Molly later decides to take Willy to stay with her late first husband's parents in Oregon. Graham resumes tracking Dolarhyde and uses Lounds in an attempt to break the coded communication between Lecter and Dolarhyde by giving Lounds false information, insinuating that Dolarhyde is an impotent homosexual. Enraged, Dolarhyde kidnaps and brutally murders Lounds. After linking him to a film developing company, Graham, Crawford, and FBI agents arrive at Dolarhyde's home to arrest him, only to find that the killer had set it on fire while his blind girlfriend, Reba McClane, was inside; he then apparently committed suicide. Graham rescues and consoles McClane, and returns home, believing Dolarhyde's reign of terror to be over. However, Dolarhyde's apparent suicide is revealed to have been a ruse; he had shot a previous victim, fooling McClane into thinking he was dead. Dolarhyde attacks Graham and his family at their Florida home, stabbing Graham in the face before being killed by Graham's wife. Graham and his family survive, but he is left disfigured. Soon afterward, he receives a note from Lecter wishing him good luck on his recovery and hoping Graham isn't "too ugly". Will Graham is briefly referred to in The Silence of the Lambs, the sequel to Red Dragon, when Clarice Starling notes that "Will Graham, the keenest hound ever to run in Crawford's pack, was a legend at the (FBI) Academy; he was also a drunk in Florida now with a face that's hard to look at..." Crawford tells her that "Graham's face looks like damned Picasso drew it." When Starling first meets Lecter, he asks her how Graham's face looks. Before Lecter's escape, Dr. Frederick Chilton tells him that Crawford is not happy that Lecter "cut up his protege", referencing Graham. Films Graham has been portrayed twice in film: in Manhunter by William Petersen and again in Red Dragon by Edward Norton. The 2002 film version of Red Dragon changes the nature of his connection to Lecter. While in the novel he meets Lecter for the first time while questioning him about the death of a patient, in the film he and Lecter have apparently known each other for some time, with Graham often consulting Lecter on several of his cases until intuiting that Lecter is the killer he has been trying to catch. The film also omits Graham's facial disfigurement, the final scene depicting him as being unscarred and relatively healthy. TV series Hugh Dancy portrayed Graham in Hannibal, a television series about his relationship with Hannibal Lecter (Mads Mikkelsen) prior to the latter's capture. The show premiered on April 4, 2013.Gould, J.J. "Who Is Will Graham?" The Atlantic. April 3, 2013. Dancy's version of Graham is implied to be on the autism spectrum, but series creator Bryan Fuller has refuted the idea that he has Asperger syndrome, stating instead that he has "the opposite of"Turek, Ryan. "Bloodcast Ep 33: Hannibal Showrunner Bryan Fuller" Bloodcast. April 17, 2013.Faye, Denis. "It's a Matter of Taste" Writers Guide of America, West. May 10, 2013. the disorder: Dancy himself supports Fuller's statement, saying that he believes Graham mimics the symptoms of the disorder as an excuse for his awkward, introverted demeanor.Hugh Dancy "Post Mortem Interview - Hannibal" June 14, 2014. Sky Living TV. Dancy's Graham possesses "pure empathy" and an overactive imagination, allowing him to mentally recreate the murders he is investigating. He also unknowingly suffers from advanced encephalitis, often making it difficult for him to cope with his mental recreations. Lecter is fascinated by Graham's ability to think like the serial killers he investigates, and he spends much of the series trying to manipulate him into becoming a killer himself. In the TV series' continuity, Graham has a love interest in Dr. Alana Bloom (Caroline Dhavernas), a forensic psychiatrist who has complicated feelings for both him and Lecter. Season 1 The TV series amends continuity so that Graham first works with Lecter during the hunt for Garrett Jacob Hobbs, the Minnesota Shrike. The method with which Graham discerns Lecter's identity as the Chesapeake Ripper in the novels' universe (i.e. talking to Lecter regarding a murder victim's injuries and discovering the Wound Man picture) is instead attributed to an FBI trainee named Miriam Lass (Anna Chlumsky) who went missing during an earlier investigation: Lecter had attacked her before she could tell anyone, and it is revealed in season 2 that he has been holding her hostage and brainwashing her since then in order to redirect Graham's investigation away from him. Graham kills Garrett Jacob Hobbs (Vladimir Cubrt) and saves his daughter Abigail (Kacey Rohl). Graham fears that he may have enjoyed killing Hobbs, and goes into therapy with Lecter to better understand his ability to empathize with psychopaths. He also develops paternal feelings for Abigail, who he later discovers acted as her father's accomplice and hid her crimes with Lecter's help. He struggles with these revelations, but covers for both of them. Graham is devastated when Abigail is herself apparently murdered. Throughout the season, Graham's sanity deteriorates under Lecter's manipulation until he begins to wonder if he committed murder in a state of psychosis. At the end of the first season, Graham is arrested for several murders that Lecter committed — but not before realizing that Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, the very serial killer he has been trying to catch. Season 2 The second season focuses on Graham's attempts to capture Lecter. He is institutionalized in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane under the care of Frederick Chilton (Raúl Esparza). Graham insists to his skeptical former colleagues that Lecter is the real killer, and pulls strings from the confines of his cell to expose him. Eventually he persuades a deranged hospital orderly (Jonathan Tucker) to make an (ultimately unsuccessful) attempt on Lecter's life after Lecter kills Beverly Katz (Hetienne Park), a forensic scientist and Graham's friend, who had discovered Lecter's guilt. Lecter begins a romantic relationship with Alana, further straining their relationship. Lecter exonerates Graham by purposely leaving forensic evidence from Graham's alleged victims at the scene of one of his own murders, leading to Graham's release. Graham asks to resume his therapy sessions, part of an elaborate attempt by Graham and Jack Crawford (Laurence Fishburne) to entrap Lecter. Lecter is aware of the ruse, but is fascinated by the experience and allows it to continue in order to explore the connection he feels with Graham. In an attempt to push Graham into becoming a serial killer, Lecter sends Randall Tier (Mark O'Brien), a psychotic former patient, to kill Graham. However, Graham kills and mutilates Tier instead – just as Lecter had hoped he would. Later, Graham attacks tabloid reporter Fredricka "Freddie" Lounds (Lara Jean Chorostecki), and he and Lecter share a meal of what appears to be her flesh: however, it is subsequently revealed that Lounds is alive and that she is working with Graham and Crawford to draw Lecter out and capture him. Later, Graham is seduced into a sexual relationship with another of Lecter's patients, Margot Verger (Katharine Isabelle), and gets her pregnant. When Lecter tells Margot's brother Mason (Michael Pitt) that she is attempting to conceive an heir to the Verger family fortune, Mason removes her womb. An enraged Graham confronts Mason and warns him that Lecter is manipulating both of them. He saves Lecter from being fed to Mason's prize pigs, and finds Lecter holding Mason captive in his house. He does nothing to stop Lecter from "encouraging" Mason - to whom he has given hallucinogenic drugs - to cut off pieces of his own face and feed them to Graham's dogs. With Graham's unspoken approval, Lecter breaks Mason's neck, paralyzing him. In the second season finale, Graham learns that he is about to be arrested for helping Crawford entrap Lecter, as well as for Tier's murder. He calls Lecter and informs him that "they know", hoping Lecter will flee. He goes to Lecter's house to find that Lecter has severely wounded Crawford; he is also stunned to discover that Abigail is alive and has thrown Alana out of a window. Moments later, Lecter stabs Graham and slits Abigail's throat, before leaving them both to die. Season 3 Graham recovers from his wounds and goes after Lecter, going first to Lecter's childhood home in Lithuania. There, he meets Lecter's family servant Chiyoh (Tao Okamoto), who helps him find Lecter in Florence, Italy. He engages Lecter, but Chiyoh shoots and wounds him before he can kill the doctor. Lecter takes Graham back to his villa and tries to perform a craniotomy on him, but he is interrupted by corrupt Italian detectives who apprehend them both and delivers them to Mason Verger's (Joe Anderson) estate in Maryland. There, Mason's physician Cordell Doemling (Glenn Fleshler) prepares to cut off Graham's face – without anesthesia – and graft it onto Mason's. Before the procedure can take place, however, Lecter kills Doemling and frees Graham. After Mason dies at Margot's hands, Graham allows Lecter to escape. Later that evening, however, Lecter voluntarily surrenders to Crawford to spite Graham, and Crawford takes him into custody. Three years later, Graham has retired from the FBI and settled down with his wife, Molly (Nina Arianda), and her son, Walter. Crawford asks him to profile a serial killer dubbed "The Tooth Fairy", who kills entire families. After some initial reluctance, Graham agrees to help, and decides to consult Lecter about the murders. With Lecter's help, he recovers his gift for empathizing with psychopaths – at the cost of having nightmares in which he, as the killer, murders his family. Lecter says that the killer feels a connection with the William Blake painting The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in Sun, and suggests that Graham see the painting to better understand the man he is chasing. Graham goes to the Brooklyn Museum to see the painting, and encounters the killer, Francis Dolarhyde (Richard Armitage), who attacks him. Lecter gives Dolarhyde Graham's address, and Dolarhyde attacks Graham's family, shooting and wounding Molly as she and Walter escape. To steer Dolarhyde away from his family, Graham decides to enrage him by giving an interview to Lounds in which he says "The Tooth Fairy" is ugly, impotent and the product of incest. He uses Chilton as an authoritative source for his profile; Dolarhyde then kidnaps, mutilates and burns Chilton. In the series finale, "The Wrath of the Lamb", Graham prepares to go home after Dolarhyde apparently commits suicide. Dolarhyde turns out to have faked his death, however, and attacks him. Graham tells Dolarhyde that he should kill Lecter. He then sets a trap for him using Lecter as bait, arranging for Lecter to be transferred to another facility to draw Dolarhyde out. Dolarhyde attacks Lecter's guard detail and allows Lecter and Graham to escape, tracking them to a cliffside cottage owned by Lecter. Dolarhyde shoots Lecter in the back and stabs Graham in the face, and prepares to kill them both. However, Graham and Lecter get the upper hand and kill Dolarhyde together, before embracing. Graham then throws them both off the cliff; Lecter appears to expect this, leaving the ending ambiguous as to whether Graham intended to die with a friend or whether he was sacrificing himself to rid the world of the monster that is Hannibal Lecter. A post-credits scene shows Lecter's former psychiatrist and accomplice Bedelia Du Maurier (Gillian Anderson) dining on her own leg at a table set for three, which Fuller has said is meant to suggest that Lecter and Graham may have survived. Bryant, Adam. [http://www.tvguide.com/news/hannibal-series-finale-postmortem-bryan-fuller/ Hannibal Boss on the Finale: "If the Audience Is Done, Then I Will Be Done"] www.tvguide.com. August 29, 2015. References Category:Hannibal Lecter characters Category:Characters in American novels of the 20th century Category:Drama television characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Fictional empaths Category:Fictional FBI agents Category:Fictional alcoholics Category:Fictional characters with disfigurements Category:Fictional characters on the autistic spectrum Category:Fictional characters from Louisiana Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1981